En blanco
by StupidFlame
Summary: Una antigua leyenda rige la vida de las personas, haciendo que encontrar el amor de su vida sea una experiencia por la que viven influenciados desde el momento de nacer. Pero no todos tienen la misma suerte con los roles que la mitología pueda llegar a darles... Nyo!Spamano. Soulmate AU.


**A/N: Oh wow, otro fic serio en esta cuenta. Se aguantan con los** ** _trollfics_** **porque no tengo inspiración y me da flojera crearme otra cuenta para cosas serias. ¡Espero que les guste! Esta es una idea que he tenido en la cabeza por bastante tiempo :'o**

 **DISC: Hetalia, y todos sus personajes y versiones pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

La falta del suave murmullo de los vientos y los usuales intercambios de palabras entre sus ruidosos vecinos dejaba sentir lo pausado que estaba el ambiente en las alturas de aquel edificio en los barrios de Venecia.

Pero no ese "pausado" tranquilo, no. Para describir lo que ella sentía en ese momento, se puede decir que es como lo que pasa al situar la vista en el mismo sitio fijamente; aquel molesto zumbido en los oídos y la posterior transformación del entorno en un mero escenario, (uno muy borroso por cierto) en el que el acto principal está en realidad en el pensar.

Si bien esto puede sonar cotidiano para cualquiera que sepa aburrirse con dedicación, no lo era en lo absoluto cuando se le agrega el no poder moverte de pies a cabeza.

De pronto, lo que alcanzó a distinguir como los trazos de su más reciente dibujo comenzaron a bailar una canción sorda, su volumen terminando de empañar todo ruido del que pudiese haber quedado rastro desde que este peculiar evento había comenzado.

 _¡No!, ¡Hoy no!_

¡Especialmente no hoy!...Y finalmente libre de pensar, quizás obra de un milagro o de una increíble fuerza de voluntad, Chiara Vargas fue por fin capaz de gritar, mandar a volar el escritorio y hacer dar un saltito a las dos ancianas que ya llevaban un rato observándole desde la acera. Se levantó de la silla, sólo dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto, pero decidió que su reputación en el vecindario no era algo de lo que estar orgullosa (Y no es que realmente le importase el pensar de la gente en ocasiones normales, pero esto era diferente, por supuesto.), y con las piernas ya dobladas y un puchero se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la madera. Dio una mirada de pocos amigos a las intrusas y arrastró la silla siguiendo la ruta de un semicírculo, sin escatimar en ruidos hasta darles la espalda. Hmph.

Y Al levantar la vista para reconocer el nuevo campo de visión, se dio cuenta.

En el barandal de la escalera, casi en el fondo del pasillo, claramente sin saber disimular, estaba ella.

Le miró con irritación, o más bien eso quería, porque entre angustia y enojo hay gran diferencia.

–Ah, Kia, sólo vine a ver como estabas ¿Estás enojada? ¿O es que acaso cada vez que te vea vas a seguir con esa cara larga?– Felicia, su hermana. Siempre metiéndose donde no le llaman. Con sonrisa como de fábrica, ella se le acercó con paso lento y los brazos en la cintura, manos sujetando el lazo del vestido que llevaba puesto – _Es como si quisiera ocultar algo, a lo mejor ya se ha vuelto a quebrar la uña_ – pensaba intentando distraerse, antes de que la otra, ya cerca, pusiera mano en su hombro y se incorporara, lista para darle una charla que la mayor ya se sabía de memoria.

– Chiaretta, –Entonces sintió como la menor acariciaba su mejilla. – Es por _eso_ , ¿No?–

Un débil escarlata apareció en sus mejillas entonces, y desvío la mirada.

– No. Obviamente no. No siempre es por eso, ¿Sabes?...Además, hoy voy a juntarme con Camilles en el café de Giacinto.–Siempre estaba dispuesta a mentir para salvar su orgullo, ¡Además de que la última parte era cierta! ¿Y quién sabe si...?

– ¿En serio? ¿Tu profesor de historia?– La preocupación seguía en el rostro de ella, y eso le irritaba, porque significaba que no se había tragado lo primero. El cambio de tema de hablar de su joven profesor belga sólo había funcionado para sus labios, que siguieron hablando por un buen rato, porque sus miradas seguían conversando del trillado asunto y todo lo demás realmente no importaba. Oh Felicia, siempre tan atenta. Tan insoportablemente atenta.

– Para ya, que yo debería ser quien te de consejos a ti, Feli. A veces siento que olvidas quien es mayor aquí. – Ya no podría aguantar mucho más. Se fue rápidamente y la dejó ahí sola en el balcón, con palabra en la punta de la lengua. Dos escalones abajo. Suspiro. Cinco. Se gira, y se encuentra con la mirada de la otra. Casi inmóvil, ya sabe lo que viene.

Cierra los ojos, escucha pasos acelerados y se deja envolver completa por los brazos ajenos.

–Leyendas son leyendas. ¡Estoy segura que lo de hoy si te funciona! – Oh, Feli, ¿Por qué eres que la felicidad está en la mentira?

–Ni siquiera tú te crees eso. –Dos estelas negras corrían por su cara, ojos hinchados– ¿Y en qué quedamos sobre los consejos? – Esto último causo una pequeña risa de parte de la otra, que fue por supuesto seguida por un golpe no demasiado fuerte en el hombro.

Finalmente, luego de un intercambio de sonrisas y una pequeña conversación que había cortado porque de verdad ya se le había pasado la hora, cinco, siete, diez, un par de saltos y ya bajó. – ¡Recuerda no volver a pasarte con el rímel! – Le gritó desde arriba la otra, ignoró el comentario por supuesto.

Un pequeño retoque en la cara, sobretodo limpiar el incidente de arriba, lápiz labial rojo fuerte, y un sombrero como toque final, puesto que el sol pegaba fuerte por la ciudad de las góndolas. De la ropa no se preocupó tanto como de lo anterior, puesto que termino con algo más bien casual, (¡Tampoco quería lucir desesperada!) pero igualmente combinaba todo muy bien.

La ''cita'' era a las cinco. Faltaban tres minutos.

Ah, la suerte que traía a veces por vivir en una calle relativamente estrecha, porque era más larga y eso significa menos cruces. La vista desde su casa no era muy bella, pero el lugar tenía la ubicación ideal para llegar sin retraso ahora mismo; ¿Aunque sería suficiente? Dio una mirada rápida a su bicicleta. No iba a pensarlo dos veces…

Habiendo pasado la molesta curva del edificio vecino, que reducía mas el espacio que tenía que cruzar, finalmente pudo montar, y rogando que no hubiesen personas demasiado cerca, comenzó la carrera.

Pedaleaba lo más rápido posible, pasando por la pequeña suerte de pasillo que era su calle; Solo distinguiendo los colores de los edificios, en su mayoría mantequilla y gris sucio que tiraba a café, y un tanto agrietados como si quisieran combinar con los viejos monumentos que adornaban toda la ciudad. Finalmente llegó a la ampliación de la calle y la escalinata, solo quedando unos cuantos metros para alcanzar el maldito café. Pero la escalinata. La cosa era amplia y larga y ¡Oh!, como pesaba esta maldita bicicleta.

–Ah, veo que la pequeña costado aún no se rinde. Déjame ayudarte con eso. – Su insufrible vecino, lo que faltaba.

–Mátate, Marcello.

Su maldito vecino se acercó entonces, – Estas muy arreglada, ¿Vas a alguna parte? ¿O a ver a alguien? – ¿Este niño no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestar?

–Si consideras a esto arreglada…Veo que aunque te pasas asustando a las chicas del barrio, aún no logras nada. Quizás hasta te pasaste a la indicada. Esta es solo mi yo casual. – Mitad de los escalones.

– Ya… ¿Me vas a salir con que vas solo a comprar el pan? Buena suerte con el panadero entonces, ¡Espero que sea mudo!

–Gracias por tu ayuda, has sido muy útil. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy yendo. – El adolescente no pudo evitar un sonrojo, aún en el inicio de los escalones, sin haber movido un musculo.

– ¡Igual lo del panadero va en serio!...– Y entonces el chico comenzó a dar extraños gritos de ánimo, entre risas. '' ¡Kia! ¡Kia!''.

– ¡No lo conozco! – Le gritó ella de vuelta, entre risas, y ya lejos. Ay, este enano. Los años de bromas ya habían aumentado bastante el límite para ella, y dichos que podrían haber sido hirientes en el pasado eran pan de cada día, después de todo Marcello no era un mal muchacho y rara vez se comportaba mal con las damas. Oh, si tan solo supiera que esto sobrepasaba la capacidad de hablar de una persona.

La hermosa esquina que brindaba el edificio a su izquierda, lleno de detalles en concreto y su panorama favorito que observar siempre que pasaba por allí, era arruinada desde cierto punto por unos tontos grafitis sin sentido, pero que eran buen punto de referencia para descubrir que ya había llegado a destino.

Respiración entrecortada. Las cinco con cinco. Casi.

 **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo uno! Espero que les haya gustado ¡Esto es Nyo!Spamano, lo juro, no me apunten por ese pequeño RomaBel que nunca viene mal!...Aun falta para ver a nuestra pequeña Isa, ¿O quizás no? Quién sabe. Y si están confundidos ¡No se preocupen! Quiero contar todo muy de a poco. ¿Reviews? 3**

 **Personajes:**

 **Chiara=Nyo!Romano**

 **Felicia=Nyo!Italia. Si, horrible. Se que muchos prefieren ''Alicia'', pero no es mi caso y la verdad prefiero Felicia. Iji.**

 **Camilles=Nyo!Bélgica.**

 **Marcello: Seborga.**

 **''Kia'', ''Chiaretta'' =Diminutivos italianos para Chiara.**


End file.
